powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 42: Confrontation! Two Ultimate Gods
Confrontation! Two Ultimate Gods ''~Goolu Luuma Golu Gonga~'' is the forty-second episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It is the conclusion of the Magirangers' battle with the Hades Ultimate Gods, with the fall of Hades Ultimate God Drake. Synopsis As the Magiranger head forth to face off against Drake, Hikaru continues to ponder the meaning of Snowgel's request while Dagon moves forwards in his own schemes for N Ma's revival. Plot Where we last left off, the Ozu siblings left with Snowjel to fight Drake, leaving Sungel alone to reflect on what Snowjel said and wondering what he was to learn from Kai. In the snow dimension, good and evil confront. Snowjel turns Drake's attacks into giant snowballs. She tells them to help out and they morph. They try their MagiBolts all at once. Snowjel freezes him completely. In Hades, Toad worries about Drake. Dagon worries and tells Slepiner to go. This of course concerns Sphinx. Slepiner says if he will obey, that his horses like to run freely sometimes. He leaves. Sphinx does nothing. back in the snow dimension, Drake breaks through the ice. He throws fire at her and she tries holding it back as much as she can. She tells them to combine powers, they do so but are taken out of the dimension. Hikaru walks deep in thought through the city. He stumbles upon Akane. He asks if she made the cakes in time. Her father kept making cakes. Her father felt motivated by Kai and luckily, a previous place that refused earlier, suddenly called back. She says if they didn't start when they did (egged by Kai), even if they got the strawberries, the cakes wouldn't have made it. Akane is called and leaves. Hikaru gets clarity on the situation. Snowjel and the five are transported to a quarry and attacked by Drake. They are taken out of armor and are in pain. Drake is about to leave when Hikaru attacks him. Hikaru says he doesn't understand but he is no longer is going to dwell on it. Snowjel says he got it, that he is a troublesome fellow and she will leave him to it. she becomes her infant form and teleports away. Hikaru says he will do as Kai taught him. He transforms and flips around and soars around Drake. He is kicked back but gets up. The five get up. Shine sword fights him. The gang are starting to loose faith. Kai says it isn't futile. Hikaru's sword is knocked back. Sphinx questions Dagon. He tells them he will discuss it later. He gives Vankyuria a fish scale. Sungel becomes hi Sky saint form and shoots at Drake. One shot made his weak spot, that MagiPhoenix got. Sungel runs through the explosions and smoke. He strikes his weak point passionately. He grabs him up in the air and drops him violently. He then does the final slash. Everyone cheers. Hikaru drops to his knees. He gets up and says he learned the nike slogan "just do it." By taking action, you open a path. The ground shakes as Drake has returned to his normal size. They all transform. MagiLegend and Travelion are formed. Slepiner arrives. Wolzard sees this. They square off. Dagon suspects victory. Sphinx confronts Dagon about the precepts, he says the situation can be forgiven since a SkySaint has taken N Ma's soul within himself. She objects but he says he is the law! He wonders how Bragel will react. Travelion's attacks don't work on Drake. Drake's form changes and knocks Travelion on a mountain. Slepiner calls for his chariot and horses and slashes MagiLegend down. they stand up, he goes around and knocks him back down. Kai is not for giving up. before they get hit, he gets hit. It's WolKentaurus! Their father. They have many questions, he says that is for later, he clashes with Slepiner. Wolzard jumps out his horse and unto Sleipner and cuts off his wheels. They fall down. He becomes a good-powered WolKaizer. Vankyuria arrives and admires him, saying that back when they were comrades, he should had come to her. But now that they're enemies, he can do without him. She throws the scale into one of his wolves' mouths. He then sucks Slepiner back in Hades, saying they must do what they must. He says he is counting on them. Slepiner is dropped down in the valley without Bragel. Hikaru aims for Drake's weak-spot. The Magiranger find this opportunity to strike Drake on his weak point. Travelion finally destroys him. He says because of Kai, he overcame the barrier. Kai says that is it for today's lessons. The gods are worried about dying. Dagon starts laughing, telling them about the fish scale in Bragel to track him and getting N.Ma back. Back in the snow world, Sungel thanks Snowjel. She says to thank Kai. She teleports away and he bows to her. Hikaru returns to the Ozu House Secret room, he gets welcomed by the siblings in Christmas costumes. The girls and Mandora-boy in Santa costumes, Tsubasa and Makito in reindeer costumes and Kai in an angel costume. Smoky is a snowman. They are not only celebrating Christmas but that their father is alive. They must do what they must. Tsubasa is sure he will return, when this is all over. They all grab costumes and offer to do it to Hikaru but he doesn't want to. He runs from them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Akane: *Akane's father: *Akane's mother: Spells Used *MagiRed *MagiYellow *MagiBlue *MagiPink *MagiGreen *MagiShine *Heavenly Saint Blagel: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 44, *'Viewership': 7.6% *'Pre-Ending Spell': Goolu Luuma Golu Gonga ("Golu" version of the WolKaiser transformation spell) **Finally capturing Hikaru after the end of the episode, the Ozu siblings turn him into a "light" tree *Although still in his Dark Magic Knight Wolzard form, this is the first time that Blagel uses the "Heavenly Saint" language (the "Golu" system) for magic (such as creating Wolkaizer). DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Stage 41: The Teacher's Teacher, Stage 42: Confrontation! Two Ultimate Gods, Stage 43: The Garden of Thorns and Stage 44: Mother's Scent. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Christmas Episode Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa